The lonely mermaid
by Anthony the dreamer
Summary: He found her washed up on the shore after the spring storm. Daryll took care of her in secret. while Leia the mermaid learned much about the human world she was very lonely when he wasn't around. A twist of fate brought Leia and Tony together.


Harvest Moon Verticon

Zaldin: This is a chapter from my Harvest moon Verticon story. Verticon is going to be over 20 chapters or so and combines elements from every Harvest moon game I've played. So a mish mash of characters and locations will be in it but for now we focus on Leia and Tony the name of our hero.

* * *

The lonely mermaid

(A Verticon preveiw story)

Leia

"There you go my dear." Daryl smiled giving Leia some sea shells.

"Thank you Daryll." Leia smiled and disappeared under the water in her tank.

She placed the shells in the tank and looked over her surroundings. The water tank she was in was only 6 feet wide but it was 20 feet deep and it would keep her safe as she recovered from her injuries.

"It's starting to look more like home." She thought then returned to the surface and started to prepare some fruit for Daryll's lunch.

Leia heard a knock come from upstairs and Daryll went up to see what it was.

"Ah Tony it's good to see you my boy." Daryll said.

"Sup Daryll you busy?" Said Tony.

"No Tony is something wrong?" Daryll said.

"Yeah my Cheese maker is on the Fritz and I've got to get 12 pounds of it for Ruby today." Tony said.

"Well I can take a look at it just give me a minute." Daryll said.

"Huh I wonder who Tony is?" Leia thought and Daryll came downstairs.

He walked up to her tank and gave a large fish to Leia surprising her. (After all she did have a knife in her hands and she thought she was going to stab him when he shoved it in her arms.)

"I'm going to be gone for a few hours so heres something to eat my dear." Daryll said.

"Oh okay." Leia said and Daryll closed the tank and locked it.

Daryll left and Leia was locked away alone in the tank again. (It had a lid with slits in it for air. Daryll did this every time he left the lab. It's a good he did because Tony actually went down their when Leia was there and he didn't see her because of the cover.)

"I know he wants to protect me but when Daryl is not around I get so lonely it scares me." Leia thought and curled up in the corner of her tank.

"So what were you doing downstairs?" Tony asked adjusting his cap.

"Never you mind!" Daryll half shouted scaring Tony.

"Jez sorry Daryll it's just that you didn't grab any tools and I didn't hear any machines on downstairs is all." Tony said started walking.

"Yes well what ever you do stay away from my basement. There are some things that must not be seen by human eyes." Daryll said following.

"Does that make you an alien then?" Tony joked.

"Yes, yes it does." Daryll said trying to drive the conversion away from his basement.

"You are not." Tony said.

"I might as well be I'm an outcast in this town!" Daryll said.

"That's because you're in your lab all day long doing the goddess knows what." Tony smiled and walked a bit faster.

"Hmm you got me there. If your TV hadn't broke down we wouldn't even be friends right now." Daryll said.

"Yep so what is in your basement?" Tony asked.

"It's not for you to know!" Daryll yelled in his face.

"Alright alright I won't ask again." Tony sighed.

"He's getting curious but I know Tony better then anyone in this town and I don't think he'll try anything. After all he still trying to figure out how to get the robot I gave him work." Daryll chucked to himself.

They arrived at the farm and Tony took him to his storage shed.

"Here it is." Tony said.

"Huh it looks fine to me." Daryll said.

"Watch this." Tony said pouring some milk in.

He turned it on and the cheese maker laughed evilly.

"Oh back for more huh? Well feel the wraith of my cheese blast!" The cheese maker said firing a blob of green cheese that was aimed at his face. Tony dodged the attack and bashed the maker with his hammer making it turn off.

"See every time I try to use it that happens." Tony said and Daryll's eye started twitching.

"Are you out of your mind?! I can't fix this! Jeez you should get the priest to fix this thing not me." Daryll said. "He did. All you have to do is replace the evil spirit filter and fix this broken gear right here." Tony said.

"Well if that's all I have to do why can't you do it?" Daryll asked.

"Remember what happened the last time I tried to fix something?" Tony said.

Images of the villagers running around screaming as his robot was destroying the town flashed before his eyes.

"Yeah I'll get right on it." Daryll said getting to work.

"Good I'll be in the barn. Sara is still sick and I'm not going to meet my quota for the season if I don't start milking her again soon." Tony said leaving.

"Tony. Where have I heard that name before?" Leia thought trying to remember.

"I know I've heard his name before but where?" Leia thought.

A few hours later Leia's boredom grew even more. Another hour after that she was starting to get scared.

"Where is Daryl? He's never been gone this long." Leia thought and watched the sun go down in the corner.

"I hope he's okay." Leia thought.

She thought back to the day she washed up on shore. She had been saved by a someone but during the shark attack that nearly took her life she didn't have the time too get a good look at them. Daryl found her and took her to his lab. He was able to heal her wounds yet over time she loved staying in the water tank with Daryll and chose to stay for a little while longer. At least until summer was over.

"He takes such good care of me. I just wish I could do more for him then prepare food." Leia thought.

"There all done!" Daryll sighed wiping his forehead off.

"Wow you just barely finished?" Tony asked coming in to place the produce for tomorrow away.

"Yeah after I examined it closer I learned that the maker would need to be completely over hauled for it to work." Daryll said.

"Well lets give it a whir." Tony said.

He poured some milk in and pushed the button. Nothing happened and the maker started to rumble.

"What's it doing?" Tony asked.

"Ah I see the problem." Daryll said tightening a lose bolt.

When he did the cheese maker exploded blasting Tony against the door breaking it off it's hinges and into the storage shed wall knocking him out cold and burnt as well.

"Oh my head." Tony said waking up and saw that he was in the doctor's office.

"Ah your awake." Dr Hardy said.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck." Tony said trying to get up.

"Whoa slow down Tony you got hurt pretty badly and I'm afraid you won't be able to work for a whole season." Dr. Hardy said.

"A whole season?!" Tony said and sat up.

When he did currents of pain shot through his body and he fell back down screaming.

"Now look what you did I." Dr. Hardy grumbled.

"So what happened?" Tony asked after taking some pain killers.

"It seems that your cheese maker exploded and you got hit by the blast. Your lucky to be alive. You'll be out of here in 3 days but your body is going to need time to heal. So I had Takakura take over your farm during that time and Rock said he'd help out too. I forbid you from working on your farm if you do your going to disable yourself for life you got that?" Dr Hardy said.

"Jeez I've never seen him so serious before." Tony thought.

"What happened to Daryll?" Tony asked.

"He went into a coma we had to take him to Mineral town because we don't have the resources to help him here." Dr. Hardy said.

"Oh." said Tony looking away from Dr. Hardy.

"Alright so no farm work for season got it." Tony said.

"Good now rest up Tony." Dr. Hardy smiled and left.

"Yeah rest." Tony thought and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe Daryll is in a coma." Tony thought when he left Dr. Hardy's house a few days later dressed in a neversoft T shirt and some green shorts with sandles. (Dr. Hardy took all his tools and gear as well to make sure he didn't do any work. Tony can be stubborn when he wanted to be.)

Tony was walked by Daryll's house and noticed the front door was open. Tony walked inside. Murrey was inside raiding Daryll's fridge.

"Murrey!" Tony growled and Murrey sweat dropped.

"Oh how's it going moi?" Murrey said.

"What are you doing?" Tony said.

"Someone spilled food in here so I thought I would clean it up for them moi." Murrey said.

"Get out before I kick you out." Tony said and Murrey ran past him with the food in his arms.

"Jeez I wish he would go home already." Tony sighed and started to clean up Daryll's house since Murrey trashed it.

"There all done." Tony sighed and noticed that the basement door was open.

He went downstairs and saw that it was trashed as well.

"I swear if I still had my sword with me I'd." Tony thought then heard a splash.

He moved over to the water tank and looked down.

"This stupid gate is in the way." Tony said.

"Hello?" Said Leia and Tony jumped back.

"Did that come from the tank?" Tony thought frightened.

He looked around found Daryll's spare key under a box of beakers.

He opened the lid and lifted it up.

Inside the tank the water was water 20 feet deep and Tony saw something on the bottom.

"What is that?" Tony thought and Leia looked up at him. She hadn't eaten in 3 days since Daryll was not there to feed her and she was to weak to go the surface anymore.

"Hey is that a girl?" Tony thought taking his hat off. He held his breath and dunk his head under the water.

When he saw Leia he was thought she was a real girl and took his shirt and shoes of then dived in.

He swam to the bottom and Leia was frighted of him and passed out. He grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. He dragged her out of the tank and saw her tail.

"What the heck?" Tony thought looking at it.

"Daryll what in the world have you been up to?" Tony thought looking Leia over. He was amazed by her beauty yet he knew something was wrong with her. Leia's stomach growled and she groaned.

"She looks like she hasn't eaten in a while." Tony thought and saw an apple nearby. He cut a few pieces and put them in Leia's mouth. She smeled the apple and took a bite of it in almost a trance.

"That's it just a little more." Tony thought and Leia at a few more pieces.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes to find herself next to Tony as he treaded in the water holding her head up.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yes I feel much better now but who you?" Leia asked.

"My name is Tony." Tony said.

"I'm Leia thank you for saving me." She said blushing a little.

"No problem are you going to be okay now?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure I feel very sick." Leia said.

"Was it the apples I gave you?" Tony asked.

"No is wasn't the apples I think there is something else wrong with me." Leia said.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm starting to feel better know." She said looking into Tony's eyes making him blush a little.

"I think your lonely." Tony said.

"Lonly?" Leia said.

"Yes it's what humans feel when we're by ourselves for too long. I've got to go now and I'm glad your alright." Tony said and climbed out of the tank.

"Wait!" Leia said.

"What?" Tony said putting his shirt and sandles back on.

"Um do you know what happened to Daryll?" Leia asked trying to keep Tony from leaving.

"Yeah he got hurt and is in the hospital in the other town." Tony said and Leia gasped.

"Oh no poor Daryll." Leia said.

"Hmm since Daryll is gone nobody will be here to take care of his experiment. Since I'm his friend I guess I should do it. I never knew he had such a thing in his lab." Tony thought.

"Hey do you want me to stay here?" Tony said.

"Yes I do I don't want to be alone anymore." Leia said.

"Well I can't stay here because it isn't my house but I can visit you everyday." Tony said.

"I'd like that." Leia smiled.

"First things first though I have to get you something to eat. What do you like?" Tony asked.

"I love fish." Leia said.

"Okay I'll go get some." Tony said leaving.

"I hope he comes back." Leia thought.

A storm was starting to rage as Tony collected some of his finest catches from his bath tub for Leia. (You'll find out later why he keeps them in his bath tube.)

"Huh that storm looks bad. I better get these to Leia and then get home before it gets much worse." Tony thought.

He started to run to Daryll's house and he felt a sharp pain on his side.

"Ow my stitches." Tony said grabbing his side.

"I need to be more careful they must have started coming loose when I dived in to save Leia." He thought.

He went inside and the wind slammed the door stuck but Tony didn't notice nor did he care at the moment.

Leia was happy to see him and splashed the waster behind her with her tail.

"You came back!" She said.

"Of course I can back I'm in charge of you now so what choice did I have?" Tony said.

"In charge of me?" Leia said.

"Sure with Daryell gone it comes to me to take care of you until he returns." Tony said.

"Oh." Leia said.

"Here I caught this one this morning." Tony said giving a sailfish to Leia and put the other fish in a smaller tank nearby.

"Oh thank you I love sword fish." Leia said disappearing under the water.

She came back up with a cutting knife and chopped up the sail fish in the blink of an eye into a plate of sashimi.

"Wow your fast." Tony said.

"Watch this." Leia said grabbing some rice and seaweed and mixed it with the sashimi to make sushi almost as fast.

"Here try some." Leia said.

Tony looked at the piece of sushi and groaned softly. He grabbed it and ate it. It was a lot better then he thought.

"Wow this is good." Tony said.

"Thank you." Leia said.

* * *

Zaldin: That's all I'm going to give you for now. If you want to know more about Tony's life you'll have to read Harvest Moon Verticon. Coming next month.


End file.
